Freezing Timeline
The following lists all major events in the Freezing (universe) in chronological order. 2012 *Maria Lancelot appears to Gengo Aoi around this time.Freezing Manga Ch.115 *1st Nova Clash. (Nova attack Earth for the first time) 2013 *2nd Nova Clash. 2014 *3rd Nova Clash. 2015 *4th Nova Clash. *Maria Lancelot "dies" in the battle against the Nova. 2018 *Founding of the Chevalier. 2022 *Gengo Aoi meets Howard L. Bridget for the first time. *The Pandora Project is slated for development over the Valkyrie Project. May *'May 16th:' Lab 13 is constructed and the Legendary Pandora are born. 2023 * Lab 13 continues efforts into developing the Pandora Project, led by Gengo Aoi. * The Legendary Pandora continue their training. * Chiffon escapes the lab and befriends Aureriel Fairchild; Aureriel is killed shortly after by Chevalier hit-squad, Lucy brings Chiffon back to Lab 13. * Ryuuichi Aoi is born around this time. 2025 * Orie Tenjouin is born around this time. 2027 * Scarlett Ohara is born around this time. 2037 * 5th Nova Clash takes place; 1st Generation Pandora are deployed as soldiers for the first time. 2043 * Kazuha Aoi, granddaughter of Gengo is born. However, complications due to her Stigma Body force Gengo to aid in the delivery. 2045 August * August 23rd: '''First Lieutenant Margaret Lindman, a veteran of the 5th Nova Clash is stationed in America to train Chevalier troops.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.23 * A working prototype of Pandora Mode is developed and Lindman is one of the selected few to test it. * The 6th Nova Clash occurs in America.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.23-24 * Margaret Lindman is wounded in action and unable to continue active service, resolving to become an instructor instead.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.24 2047 * Rana Linchen, a Type-Maria Pandora, is born around this time. 2048 * Satellizer L. Bridget is born around this time. 2049 August * Ryuuichi Aoi lives in Hokkaido with his wife and daughter.Freezing Manga Ch.183- * Gengo Aoi attempts to initiate the Arcadia Project. * Cassandra Aoi is awakened and comes to live with Ryuuichi's family.Freezing Manga Ch.186 * Orie becomes pregnant but suffers complications, worse than with Kazuha, necessitating the transference of the child to Cassandra.Freezing Manga Ch.187-189 2050 April * '''April 3rd: Kazuya is born.Freezing Manga Ch.190 * West Genetics is established and Maria Lancelot's "corpse" is entombed in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide under the academy. * Orie is killed by Kazuha.Freezing Manga Ch.192 * Gengo begins training Kazuha.Freezing Manga Ch.193 * Ryuuichi commits suicide.Freezing Manga Ch.194 * Ouka Tenjouin is born at some point this year. 2053 * 7th Nova Clash takes place; Limiters, Gengo Aoi's newest weapon, are deployed in battled for the first time. * Kazuha is enrolled into the Pandora Project. * Scarlett Ohara is fired from Lab 13 for unauthorized tampering and mapping of Maria Lancelot's genetic map around this time. 2059 * Second-year Pandora Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz are rivals for the top position at West Genetics. The two eventually reconcile their differences and become best friends. 2060 * Gengo uses his influence to have Kazuha placed into West Genetics as a second-year. * Kazuha joins the elite Numbers group, consisting of now third-years Yu-Mi, Elize, and Shion Nayfield. The group eventually becomes close after a rocky start. 2061 * 8th Nova Clash takes place in Alaska; Kazuha is killed in action. * First appearance of the Type-S class of Nova. 2062 * High End Skills, techniques developed by Kazuha before her death, are taught to third-year Pandora at all Genetics academies. * Arnett McMillan decides to become a Pandora. * Su-Na Lee is the top third-year Pandora of West Genetics and one of the strongest Pandora in all Genetics. * Su-Na becomes Gengo Aoi's bodyguard and the two develop a close relationship. * Gengo has Chiffon Aoi enrolled into West Genetics, keeing her true identity a secret under the alias "Chiffon Fairchild." * Most of the third-year Pandora from 2065 are first-year Pandora by the end of this year. 2063 * The events of Freezing: First Chronicles takes place; Chiffon's reputation as West Genetics' Smiling Monster is established during the Summer Carnival. * The E-Pandora Project is slated for development. * In opposition, Gengo Aoi begins gathering members of his secretly developed Valkyrie Project, aided by his second-in-command Su-Na Lee. * Lucy Aoi joins the Valkyries under the code-name "Lucy Renault." 2064 *The Levon Brooks Incident occurs; Satellizer is suspended and transferred to West GeneticsFreezing: Zero Manga Ch. 25-26. * 9th Nova Clash occurs in Japan; Marin Maxwell is killed in action. * Amelia Evans struggles to support her brother, and has no choice but to volunteer for the E-Pandora Project. 2065 * Junior Carnival occurs, Satellizer is defeated by Ganessa Roland due to Kazuya's interference.Freezing Manga Ch. 1 * Kazuya enrolls in West Genetics as a Freshman. * Rana Linchen arrives at West Genetics.Freezing Manga Ch. 10 * 10th Nova Clash occurs at East and West Genetics; the Nova search for Maria Lancelot.Freezing Manga Ch. 25-37 * Type-S Nova begin to evolve during clashes. * Satellizer regresses into Corrosion-Type Nova Form, but comes out of it alive. May * May 30th: '''As a result of heavy casualties sustained during the 10th Clash, the Chevalier green lights the E-Pandora Project. * '''June 8th: Various high-ranking Genetics Pandora are ordered to report to the E-Pandora Alaskan facility. * Development of project commences; Director Marks Spencer releases footage of E-Pandora Jina Purpleton demonstrating strength on par with mainstream Pandora. * The Chevalier scandalize the Mably Corporation when Elizabeth Mably reports the unethical actions of the E-Pandora Project. * The E-Pandora rebel against the Chevalier, joined by Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya, Elizabeth, and Andre. * First appearence of new Pandora Mode; equipped to world-ranked Pandora for combat testing. * Howard L. Bridget and Gengo Aoi bypass Chevalier authority and dispatch a Pandoran team to investigate the Alaska facility; Gengo personally leads investigation, accompanied by First Lieutenant Su-Na Lee. * Amelia Evans discovers that the E-Pandora is a cover-up by Scarlett for the Maria Project. She transforms into a Nova due to errosion of her Stigmata and contact with Type-Maria clones. * 11th Nova Clash occurs; Chiffon Aoi is killed in action while ending the clash. * Radox Phantomheim resigns as Commander-in-Chief of the Chevalier; he is succeeded by Alfred Hughes. * Chevalier forced to publicly admit to the failure of the E-Pandora Project; Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara held responsible for project's failure. July * Gengo is authorized to activate the Valkyrie Project at West Genetics. * Platoon 13 is established at West Genetics under First Lieutenant Su-Na Lee's command. * Introduction of Plasma Weapons and Textures as well as the Faylan Technology. * Joint-training exercise is held at West Genetics to test the efficiency of Platoon 13; goes awry due to the tampering of Seiga Heavy Industries. * The 12th Nova Clash occurs at West Genetics; first large scale invasion of over 500 Nova; first appearence of Pandora-Type and Humanoid-Type Nova. * Satellizer, Rana, Ticy, and Roxanne achieve Transcendence. * Gengo has Su-Na awaken Legendary Pandora to defeat invading army. * Aftermath of clash; Chevalier outraged by new technology kept secret by Gengo. * Gengo launches a coup d'etat to create a new anti-Nova organization, aided by Su-Na, Scarlett, and Seiga Heavy Industries; he isolates all survivors of the 12th Nova Clash and begins to assemble resources and talented individuals to his base. * Amelia Evans comes to Gengo's military base as Scarlett's bodyguard. * Rogue members of the Chevalier enlist Radox to assassinate Gengo. * Radox gathers assassins, code-named Busters, and outfits them with experimental and dangerous Plasma Stigmata to counter Gengo's military forces. * Scarlett and Atsuko mint the Legendary Stigmata. * Operation Cat Killer commences; Busters make landfall and attack Gengo's headquarters. * The Valkyries are outfitted with Plasma Form upgrades. * The Busters activate Anti-Freezing for the first time, and they regress the Legendary Pandora, except Lucy, into Pandora-Type Nova. * Buster Petty Layner is killed by teammate Isuzu Sawatari. * Five Pandora-Type Nova appear at Gengo's base, initiating the 13th Nova Clash. * Sawatari ambushes Gengo, but is defeated and captured by Su-Na, aided by Scarlett and Amelia Evans. * Introduction of the Legendary Stigmata System, ''revealed to be ''a near perfect replica of Maria Lancelot's Stigmata; Su-Na Lee is the sole Pandora outfitted with the new system. * Rana Linchen's unauthorized use of Plasma Form upgrade results in mental corruption by Nova. * Gengo and his companions depart for West Genetics; They make landfall without incident and prepare to awaken Gengo's trump card. * Kazuya Aoi induces Transcendence in Arnett McMillan and Elizabeth Mably. * Previously unobserved ability allows Kazuya to boost and control nearby Pandora; Under his direction, Pandora-Type Nova are destroyed. References Category:Synopsis